o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Medical Supplies
This is a listing of medical supplies in use in the galaxy. All factions have access to these technologies (though the names and effectiveness may change). Standard These are normal items that can be found almost everywhere. Biocourt Probably the most widely-used item by intergalactic travelers. Biocourt comes in a specially-designed, hard-plastic hypospray. When injected, the chemical greatly increases the body's natural healing process. It helps blood clot faster, cleanses out infection and other impurities and also provides a slight jolt of adrenline to help keep severely injured people conscious. When used, the hypospray always injects the entire vial of Biocourt chemical. Biocourt increases a person's ability to heal broken bones, but it is not very effective (requires several doses taken over the course of a few days). [Cost: 500 credits] Bacta Bacta is a synthetic chemical substance that consists of gelatinous, translucent bacterial particles that have been mixed within a colorless, viscous fluid. When a patient is exposed to bacta, the bacterial particles within seek out wounds and promote rapid tissue regeneration while preventing the emergence of scar tissue. Bacta is often thought of as a "miracle fluid", and seems to be effective against almost every type of injury and ailment across an incredible cross-section of species throughout the galaxy. Bacta can be taken orally or it can be applied directly to a wounded area. While more effective at healing broken bones than Biocourt, it still takes Bacta at least two days (and at least two doses) to heal typical breaks. [Cost: 1000 credits] AED-6 Defibrillator The portable AED-6 (Automated External Defibrillator) resuscitates casualties using an embedded, rhythm-tracking microprocessor to determine ventricular fibrillation or tachycardia and emit, via wet-gel secretion paddles, appropriately leveled, biphasic charges. The AED-6 can bring a recently dead target back to life (DM's discretion). It takes two minutes to recharge the AED-6 after each use. It can be used and charged remotely up to five times before it is necessary to fully charge the device from an external source. [Cost: 2200 credits] Auto-Mender The Auto-Mender resembles either an elastic plastic tube with two thick adjustable rings on either side or a patch lined with thin metal with an adhesive on one side. The Auto-Mender goes around a broken bone, and the rings are adjusted to fit securely. Once activated, highly concentrated Bacta fills the interior of the tube, directly affecting the broken area. Auto-Menders set bones within minutes and completely heal them in a matter of hours. For most breaks it takes about four hours and for the most serious ones, it takes closer to twelves hours. Auto-Menders are the fastest way to heal broken bones if one must also move at the same time. Auto-Menders are one use items. Once the bacta has been used, it loses its potency. [Cost: 1500 credits] Unique These are unique healing items that aren't traditionally found in shops. They are difficult to find, and if found in a shop, they are typically quite expensive. Senzu Bean Senzu beans are a kind of supernatural vegetable that have the ability to heal almost any wound - typically within a few seconds after eating one. A single Senzu bean will completely heal an individual and restore 50% of all lost ability scores. A single bean can also keep someone fed for up to a week (they taste like fish). Taking too many Senzu beans at once can be detrimental to one's health - causing sickness or even unconsciousness. No one knows where Senzu beans hail from. People that know how to grow them keep it a secret, and only sell or give it to others that they trust. [Cost: +5000 credits] Kolcta Kolcta is a natural form of Bacta (combined with other plants) and it has healing properties that make the syntheized substance look no more powerful than a band-aid. Like Bacta, it can be taken orally or applied directly to a wound. It rids the bodies of toxins and diseases, heals over serious wounds (it can even heal over old scars), restores lost strength and can heal broken bones in just a few minutes. This organic medicine was farmed to extinction centuries ago which makes it almost impossible to find. Some people still have some saved in stasis and there have been some rumors of talented gardeners trying to grow it in secret. [Cost: +10000 credits] Category:Equipment